


【山組OS】First Kiss

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊短小的暖暖段子。





	【山組OS】First Kiss

冬日早晨半夢半醒間的回憶。

櫻井翔還記得少年時期的自己被偷走的初吻，雖然不記得那是什麼滋味了，但對於對方那雙柔軟的嘴唇他倒是印象深刻，對方的熟捻像是身經百戰，卻說他也是第一次接吻，這未免也太奇怪了。

努力抓住夏天的尾巴，少年確實有幾分不識愁滋味，填完志願拿到大學錄取通知，成天等著畢業典禮的到來。喜歡上學的原因不是因為能夠學習，只是因為可以見到同學，那些還在成天與他嬉笑的人們，過了幾個月後也要各奔東西，甚至很久以後的同學會才會見到吧，那是什麼時候呢？十年？二十年？有些人可能當上大老闆，結婚生小孩了呢。

不過同學也不是那麼重要。

櫻井翔喜歡在放學之後拉著書包跑到學校頂樓，在那裡他總會看見熟悉的風景。一開始純粹他心情不好在上課時間跑到頂樓散心，打開門卻發現有位男同學（櫻井翔瞥了一眼年級槓，跟他一樣是高三）睡在椅子上，面前擺了幅畫到一半的水彩畫，是從頂樓看出去的天空。櫻井翔不知道該先讚嘆畫作的美麗還是先搖醒那名男同學，最後他想，在搖醒男同學之後讚嘆對方畫作的美麗應該才是正解。

「喂！同學！在這邊睡覺會感冒的！」

「呼嗯⋯⋯欸？又不小心畫到睡著了⋯⋯」

「起來吧。」看對方呆愣的模樣櫻井翔勾起微笑，「對了，你的畫好好看啊。」

「喔、喔⋯⋯謝謝，還沒畫完就是。」

之後櫻井翔陪他畫完那張藍色天空的水彩，那個人告訴櫻井翔這張畫完他想畫夕陽，於是櫻井翔每天放學跑去頂樓，不是為了什麼特別的事，就只是想看對方畫畫，倒不如說，看對方畫畫對櫻井翔而言就是特別的事，他喜歡看對方帶著薄繭的手划過紙張，那雙手彷彿天生就該拿起畫筆，筆與紙摩擦的聲音令櫻井翔感到安心，那個人在畫畫的時候認真的神情與自己初見對方剛睡醒的模樣判若兩人。

去頂樓看那個人畫畫成為他的習慣。那個人會把他畫進他的校園一景裡，有時候是背影，有時候是側臉，或是關於櫻井翔的速寫。

櫻井翔不知道為什麼自己沒有主動開口問過那個人的名字，但待在對方身邊的他總有一種他們已經認識很久的感覺，真要說的話，也只有上輩子有可能？

那個人也沒有告訴過櫻井翔他的名字，櫻井翔知道，那個人臉圓圓的，膚色略黑（因為常常上屋頂曬太陽？），笑容很溫暖，大笑的表情像大哭，動作輕巧像貓，喜歡吃魚（每次那個人便當都帶魚），這些他都知道，除了那個人的名字以外。

櫻井翔記得畢業典禮前一個禮拜，年少的他站在頂樓所經歷的風景。

那時夕陽西下，他在對方身後看著那人勾勒最後一筆，右下角簽了S開頭的英文名字，但櫻井翔沒有看清，只記得對方的簽名如行雲流水，迅速好看。

「完成了。」

「嗯。」

沒多問其他問題，櫻井翔點點頭，露出有別於應付敷衍的真心笑容。

那人放下畫筆，轉過身凝視著櫻井翔。

微風吹過他微長的髮梢，紅紅的夕陽把櫻井翔的頭髮鍍上一層金色，有幾絲蓋過眼前和嘴角，那人替他拾起傍晚的寂寥。

指尖碰到櫻井翔額頭的時候櫻井翔沒有閃躲，他自己也覺得怪異，為什麼當時不躲開呢？那人的手指似彈奏黑鍵般滑落他眉間、鼻樑、豐厚軟嫩的嘴唇，至下顎停住。

櫻井翔沒想過對方會親上來的。

那個人突然湊近、放大的臉龐，身上淡淡的麵包香（他突然想起來對方除了愛吃魚也愛吃麵包），捨不得閉上而望著某處的雙眼，櫻井翔也沒有閉眼，他看著對方禮貌性地先雙唇輕碰，在獲得他沒有反抗的允諾後按住後腦勺，像櫻井翔所熟悉的愛情片裡情人們接吻那樣，換個角度，牙齒沒有嗑到，鼻尖也沒有撞上，自然的吸住櫻井翔的上唇不放。

「⋯⋯完成了。」

「什麼完成了？」

「抱歉吶。作品完成了，我該走了。」

「等等⋯⋯」

櫻井翔看著對方奪走自己的初吻以後就要帶著畫具逃跑，連忙拉住對方。

「至少、至少告訴我你的名字吧？」

「大野智。」

那年櫻井翔讓夏天的尾巴從自己手中溜走，就連自己也不知道，那到底算不算一場雲淡風輕的戀愛。撫摸嘴唇時，他總會想起大野智像是要與他永別的親吻，是第一次也是最後一次，初戀就停留在高中頂樓的記憶裡。

男人翻過身，棉被掉到地上，雖然冷但他也只是打了哆嗦，身後另個男人的體溫格外溫暖。

「唔⋯⋯起床了。」

冬日的暖陽隔著窗簾悄悄折射進屋內，櫻井翔睜開眼睛，透著窗簾與玻璃間縫隙滲進屋內的一道陽光閃閃發亮，如同電影院舊式放映機運轉時在黑暗中跳動的粒子，明明是灰塵，為什麼美的那麼動人呢？ 

剎那間冬日的早晨令他有夏日午後的錯覺，彷彿回到十年前的高中歲月。

啊，一晃眼便是十年嗎？

抱住床上另個人向對方索求溫暖，櫻井翔蹭蹭對方的肩頭，對方還沒睡飽而糊成一團的聲音特別可愛。

「さとや、起床⋯⋯」

不知道是不是身體下意識的動作，大野智還閉著眼睛卻準確地撈過櫻井翔的腰部，下半身抵在對方腿間，這讓櫻井翔想起昨晚的狂亂，男人昨晚的態度可沒這麼溫吞呢，想到自己差點被上到哭出來，櫻井翔不滿的轉過身壓上大野智。

「大野智，起床了。」  
「嗚⋯⋯好啦翔くん⋯⋯」

揉揉眼睛，大野智剛起床就看到櫻井翔壓在自己身上，早上的男性生理反應又更加劇烈，惹得櫻井翔像是也察覺到卻只好忽視。

「智くん，你可不可以幫我一個忙？」

「什麼？」

湊近大野智，櫻井翔噘起嘴唇。

他終於想起來初吻是什麼滋味了。


End file.
